


Risk

by gooseey



Category: Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Apologies, Fluff, M/M, angry Greg Davies, scared Alex Horne, series 6 kiss, soft Greg, soft alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27418528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gooseey/pseuds/gooseey
Summary: Alex underestimates Greg's passion
Relationships: Greg Davies/Alex Horne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Risk

“Can I just go to the loo before we start the next part?” Alex asked Andy the director after they finished filming part 3 of the sixth episode of series 6.  
  
“Of course, but be quick. Anyone else going?” Andy asked everyone that was on the stage. Most of the panel answered with no, however Greg also chose to use the toilet.   
  
“I swear you went in the first break?” Russell laughed.   
  
“Look mate… I’m not as young as I used to be. You’ve got it all to look forward to.” Greg laughed as he stood up from his throne. “I won’t be long, it probably won’t even be a piss worth having!”  
  
Greg followed Alex out of the studio and down the hallway into the toilets. As soon as they were both in the toilets, Greg stood in front of the door to make sure no one could get in. They had both turned off their mic packs so no one in the studio could hear them.   
  
“Are we going back to yours after this?” Alex asked Greg as he went into a cubicle.   
  
“Of course. And you say back to mine… you’re at mine more than you’re at your own flat. Might as well just move in.” Greg chuckled.   
  
Alex didn’t answer, he found it weird talking to people when he was going to the toilet. Within a few moments, he was finished and out of the cubicle, washing his hands.   
  
Greg stood at the door, patiently waiting for Alex to finish. He quickly dried his hands and walked over to Greg.  
  
“Are you serious about moving in?” Alex smiled widely up to Greg.   
  
“Of course I am! You hardly ever go back to yours now, let alone live there. And it means your side of the bed won’t be empty at night anymore.”  
  
“Okay. I will! I actually will.” Alex smiled as he got in his tip-toes and kissed Greg. Greg smiled into the kiss and pulled Alex close as he deepened their kiss.   
  
Greg’s hands moved to Alex hips and pulled Alex’s crotch to his own.   
  
“Have you got a hard on already?” Greg laughed.   
  
“You just genuinely have that effect on me…” Alex chuckled nervously.   
  
“Fuck sake…” Greg laughed. “Come on, otherwise they’ll be looking for us.”  
  
“Aren’t you using the toilet? I thought you needed to go.” Alex asked him as he followed Greg out of the toilet.   
  
“No! I was just saying that so I could go with you.” Greg chuckled. “Make sure you turn your mic back on.”  
  
Alex nodded and they both turned their mic packs back on. Alex rushed to his seat and sat down, trying to find a convenient way to hide his erection with his tablet. However, he was struggling – Greg had gotten him worked up and then left him high and dry.   
  
The director spoke through their earpieces from the gallery as he counted down for Greg to return back from the break.   
  
“Hello! Welcome back to Taskmaster. It’s the final part of the show but the start of the rest of our lives together.” Greg smirked to the camera before turning to Alex.   
  
“I-I genuinely want to kiss you right now…” Alex said without thinking. He tried to stay calm as he waited for Greg’s response. He knew what Greg’s response would have been if they were at Greg’s flat but his response to Alex in general was unpredictable whilst they were on set.   
  
“Do you?” Greg asked as he turned to Alex. “Go on then!”  
  
Alex chuckled nervously at the thought of what Greg suggested. His mind flicked back to a conversation they had not too long ago about how Greg told him how the media shouldn’t find out about their relationship – surely this was going against what he’d said.   
  
Greg smirked as he leant over the arm of his chair towards Alex. Alex laughed nervously as he leant closer. He noticed that Greg’s eyes were darker than usual, as if there was more to this than just messing around on set. Alex got excited at the thought of this creating something at home which encouraged him to go along with it all.   
  
Alex nodded slightly, only enough for Greg to see, just to make sure this was definitely what he wanted. Greg’s smiled grew wider as he watched Alex hesitate briefly before he leant in and brushed his lips across Alex’s.   
  
Greg smiled as he kissed Alex and was disappointed when Alex pulled away sooner than he’d planned.   
  
Alex sat back and smiled widely. He felt good knowing that he’d dropped a small hint to the public but not too much for them to actually realise what was happening.   
  
Greg tried to hide his happiness as he sat back in his chair. He waited for everyone to stop cheering before he tried to continue with the show.   
  
About half an hour later, they had finished filming the episode which meant they had finished filming for the day.   
  
Alex had already gone back to his dressing room whilst Greg finished chatting with the contestants. He’d already gotten changed and was in the middle of making notes for things to mention before the next filming day.   
  
As he was writing, there was a knock on his door.  
  
“Yeah?” He said as he turned to the door. The door opened and Greg smiled as he stepped inside. “Oh, hey.”  
  
“Hello.” Greg smiled as he closed the door behind himself and walked over to Alex. Alex stood up from his desk and wrapped his arms around Greg’s body. Greg smiled widely and held Alex close and he kissed the top of his head.   
  
“Oh, yeah. I was gonna ask… I thought you didn’t wanna be public about us so the media didn’t find out.” Alex said as he looked up to him.   
  
“Well yeah, I was hoping it would stay that way.” Greg mumbled with a slight shrug.   
  
“So why did you say go on then?” Alex chuckled as he leant back more from Greg so he could see his reaction. Greg frowned as he looked down at Alex.   
  
“Well I don’t really wanna say no to you. But I didn’t really wanna do it. It’s kind of put everything at risk for us.”  
  
“I feel like you’re overreacting with it all, Greg.” Alex sighed as he stepped back and away from Greg.   
  
“I’ve explained this to you before, Alex. When the media found out about my sexuality, they had a fucking field day. They’d wait outside my flat, they harassed me and the guy I was seeing at the time. It made us constantly argue because we didn’t wanna be in the public eye. They even harassed my parents for a while and you can imagine the effects it had on them. It tore my relationship apart and he ended up moving out of London. Obviously it was for the better otherwise we wouldn’t be together. But I just think you’re being very naïve towards the whole situation. I don’t think you actually realise the consequences of what could happen, Alex…” Greg said to him quite angrily.   
  
Alex didn’t say anything. He simply walked away from Greg and sat back down at his desk.   
  
“Don’t you realise the fucking risks, Alex? You’re putting our relationship at risk, risking both of our families being harassed – just so you could have a few seconds of fun potentially fuelling your humiliation obsession. You think you’d be able to handle the media attention but you won’t! I struggled and we both know that I can withstand these types of things better than you can.” Greg told him bluntly as he got more worked up.   
  
Alex held his head in his hands and tried to hold in the tears. He didn’t want Greg to know that he had gotten to him. Alex knew that he was right and he was now panicking. He knew that he’d made a stupid decision and he’d probably ruined the good thing they had going. He also started to panic more when he thought about the media harassing his parents.   
  
“Oh god…” Alex sobbed as he covered his face. “I’ve ruined everything. It’s such a mess… what have I done?”  
  
Greg breathed heavily as he caught his breath after saying what he needed to say. Though, he soon realised how he’d effected Alex.   
  
“Oh, shit…” Greg said under his breath as he ran over to Alex, knelt down beside his chair and pulled him close. “Alex! I am so sorry! I didn’t mean to snap like that. Oh my god, I’m so sorry.” Greg started panicking as he held Alex protectively, cradling him close.   
  
Alex didn’t move, he just continued to sob softly into Greg’s shoulder.   
  
“I’ve ruined everything. I’ve made a mess of everything. Why don’t I know when to stop?” Alex said as he kept crying.   
  
“You haven’t. I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to say those things. I’m just so scared of losing you. I don’t wanna lose you to the media like it happened last time.” Greg told him softly as he rocked back and forth with Alex in his arms.   
  
“It’s not you’re fault, and you’re right. It’s all my fault because I didn’t think before I did things. I didn’t mean to say it, I shouldn’t have said it. I’m so sorry. If the media do find out, please don’t let it get between us. I can’t lose you, Greg. I can’t be on my own again.” Alex told him shakily once he’d calmed down enough to stop crying.   
  
“Shh… it’s okay, Alex. It’s not your fault. Shhh…” Greg told him as he sat down on the floor and pulled Alex onto his lap. Alex curled up and rested his head against Greg. “We are gonna make sure they don’t get between us. We’re stronger than that.”   
  
Greg pressed another kiss to the top of Alex’s head. Alex nodded softly before relaxing slightly in Greg’s arms. Greg noticed how Alex had relaxed but he didn’t want to this situation to end.   
  
He was annoyed at himself for letting the situation go so far but he was glad that he was able to work through it as he held Alex in his arms.   
  
“I’m sorry about getting angry and aggressive to you. I won’t let it happen again. Are you okay?” Greg whispered to Alex, hoping to keep the situation calm.   
  
“I’m okay. It just shocked me, that’s all. I’d never seen you like that and then I started panicking that I’d ruined things. I’m sorry too.” Alex replied quietly as he shuffled around and looked up to Greg.   
  
“You’ve got nothing to be sorry about, Alex. I got irrational, it’s my fault.” Greg told him as he looked down and stroked Alex’s cheek. Alex smiled softly and leant into Greg’s touch. “Just remember that I’ll always love you, Alex.”  
  
“And I’ll always love you, Greg. No matter what happens.” Alex replied to him. This made Greg smile, he leant down and kissed Alex’s forehead.   
  
“Look, I’m gonna go next-door to my dressing room, get changed and get my stuff. I’ll only be a few minutes then I’ll be back. Okay?”  
  
“No. Don’t go. Not yet, anyway. Can we just stay like this… for a little longer?” Alex said worriedly.  
  
“Of course, Alex. I’ll stay as long as you want me to.” Greg smiled as he held Alex tighter.


End file.
